


all together ooky

by JediAnnieScrambler



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Addams Family References, CJ and Toby are married, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Post Bartlett Administration, Quadruple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26977426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediAnnieScrambler/pseuds/JediAnnieScrambler
Summary: After a day at the movies, the twins come up with a family Halloween costume idea. CJ is no help.
Relationships: C. J. Cregg/Toby Ziegler
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	all together ooky

**Author's Note:**

> heylovely_itsme/loudwithlaughter prompted “I can’t believe you talked me into this.” which ended up working into this :)

Toby Ziegler was a man of several regrets. He had his demons, but who didn’t, and these days he preferred to be haunted by the likes of the sheet draped children that ran across the sidewalk outside, ringing his doorbell. But as he stared at his reflection in the mirror he did regret certain promises he’d made his wife the month before. 

It had all started then they took the twins to a movie. It was an animated flick that Huck and Molly had seen on a cereal box, a comic strip turned tv show turned movie turned three dimensional theatrical release that CJ decided would be a fun family outing. 

“Auntie CJ, can you braid my hair like Wednesday?” Molly asked, bouncing up and down in the backseat as they drove home from the cinema. 

“Of course sweetheart,” she said, handing back the half empty popcorn bag to Huck.

“I want to be Pugsley for Halloween!” Huck announced, mouth half full of popcorn. 

“I wanna be Wednesday!” Molly said, “And daddy can be Mr. Addams!”

“And Auntie CJ and be Mrs. Addams!” finished Huck.

“Hey hey hey,” Toby said, adjusting the rear view mirror to look at his children, “I don’t dress up for Halloween.”

“Please! Please daddy!” the twins cried in unison.

Toby glanced desperately over at CJ for help, but as soon as he saw her face he realized he was out voted. 

“It might be fun,” CJ said, barely stifling a grin, “to dress up this year.” 

Now he stood in front of the mirror in their bedroom in a pinstripe suit that CJ had found at the thrift store, “I can’t believe you talked me into this.”

“You look good!” CJ called from the bathroom. 

“You haven’t seen it!” 

“I have a very active imagination,” she said, “You know that, husband of mine.” 

Toby humphed, adjusting his tie, “Andy and the kids will be here any minute.”

“I’m ready,” she said, stepping out of the bathroom in Morticia’s iconic, plunging black dress. She’d opted to not wear a wing, her hair already shoulder length and dark brown. Toby gaped at her.

“Here,” CJ ignored his stare as she stepped forward to fix his tie. As his hands circled her waist, pulling her close. 

She laughed, “Toby what are you-”

He cut her off with a kiss, gentle but as passion filled as ever. She moaned softly against his mouth, her breath catching as he kissed her neck. But before they could go any farther, the doorbell interrupted them.

“That’s probably Andy,” CJ said breathlessly.

“And just when I was getting into character,” Toby whispered, his lips still pressed to her throat, “ _ Cara mia _ .” 

Flushing, CJ untangled herself, “Don’t forget,” she said, tapping her temple as she went to answer the door, “I have an active imagination.” 

Maybe Halloween, he amended, wasn’t as bad as he thought. 


End file.
